


Just My Imagination

by Deannie



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-22
Updated: 2004-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Just My Imagination

DiNozzo was staring. He could see it out of the corner of his eye, and he tried very hard to resist the temptation to stare as well. 

He was beautiful, Anthony DiNozzo. Taller than he usually went for, sure, but still hard-bodied and handsome. He had a sort of winsome charm about him, even at his most infuriating. 

Given a few solitary moments of introspection, the man who tried hard not to stare at the object of his affection let his mind wander. It wandered to a cramped little bachelor's apartment that he'd only been to once. He hadn't even seen the bedroom, but he let his imagination fill in the details. Tony was the kind of guy who'd have a big bed. Queen-size, maybe. Not a king--he'd be sure feel like he'd lose his lover in something that big, but a queen-sized mattress would hold him quite nicely--and anyone else he'd like to spend his time with. 

That brilliant imagination placed its own likeness in that bed, Tony arched above him, moaning in ecstasy. He'd do things to that man... He'd know every special place on that lightly-tanned skin, every button, and he'd press them all in succession, until Tony was begging for release... 

It was just his imagination, but for now, it was enough. Enough to make him finally turn and gaze on the older man, taking in the unmistakable signs of arousal as Tony watched the closed-circuit television and the figure that stood out among all the rest. DiNozzo's eyes gleamed with a light that was for the object of his own affections alone. He sniffed, as if in appreciation of the lithe, hard form on the monitor before him. 

McGee gave a sad, involuntary sigh, and DiNozzo looked over at him curiously, his cheeks flushing slightly at the knowing gaze. 

"It's not lust," DiNozzo defended himself sharply. "It's allergies!" 

His companion nodded, letting him off the hook. But he knew the score. DiNozzo had been taken long before McGee himself showed up on the scene... 

Whether Gibbs acknowledged his acquisition or not. 

* * * * * *  
The End

FANDOM: NCIS  
PAIRING: Gibbs/DiNozzo, DiNozzo/McGee  
RATING: G  
ORIENTATION: Slash 


End file.
